Chii's dearest wish
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Chii and Hideki are finally a couple and enjoying life but Chii cannot help but wish she could bear Hideki children and such so she goes to Miss Hibiya for help but how will Hideki feel about this and how will things turn out? Chii/EldaxHideki


Chii was sitting at the table with Hideki as he ate supper. She had prepared a tasty soup with bread for Hideki which he was shoveling down after a long day at the bar/restaurant. She smiled warmly at Hideki they had become a couple now but still she wished she was a human so she could bare him a child and they could be a real couple.

Hideki saw Chii's distant yet sad face and stopped eating "Hey Chii you ok?" he asked gently as he disliked seeing her so unhappy.

Chii looked at Hideki forlornly "Hideki do you love Chii even though she cannot bare you children?" Chii asked curiously.

Hideki was stunned usually Chii never asked anything about this sort of thing most days she talked about work or made random comments about his belongings this was totally unlike her "Of course I do Chii though I cannot deny that I have often wished you were a human girl" he confessed rubbing the back of his head awkwardly not wanting to upset her.

_**That night**_

Hideki was fast asleep in bed but Chii couldn't sleep she was still bothered by what he had said earlier. She got up and made her way to Miss Hibiya's flat on the second floor although she was aware of the time (Hideki had recently taught her).

Chii knocked on Miss Hibiya's door innocently to which she answered sleepily wearing her pajama's "Oh Chii it's you what's wrong?" she asked politely with a kind smile. Miss Hibiya never got mad at Chii or Hideki no matter what they asked of her.

Chii gave Miss Hibiya a sad look "Miss Manager can you make Chii a Human like Hideki?" she asked sadly with a look of hope.

Miss Hibiya looked stunned but then sighed sadly "Come with me" she said and led Chii down to her tech room downstairs. Chii followed obediently and then Miss Hibiya plugged Chii into a machine calmly "This is a machine that will reform you from a machine into a human" she explained.

Miss Hibiya tapped away on the computer then pressed the enter key to which a bright light flashed around Chii and she levitated in the air for a while and her computer ears disappeared and in their place was a pair of elf ones.

When Chii got up she looked confused when she felt her elf ears and became upset "You said you could make Chii human I'm not human!" she said tearfully.

Miss Hibiya shook her head "No but I made you an elf which is similar DNA to a human and you have magical powers it was the best I could do" she explained. Chii looked in the mirror and saw she was correct instead of computer ears she had pointy elf ears.

Chii eventually noticed that her outfit was all ripped and ruined from the electrical discharge and power surge that had made her into an elf; she looked sad as she had liked that outfit too.

Miss Hibiya saw her sad expression and produced a cute little spring dress for Chii and said kindly "This was mine when I was around your age so it should fit you" she said kindly.

Chii was given a white spring dress with a faint lilac floral pattern that ended at her thighs when she put it on she looked very cute. She turned to Miss Hibiya "thank you for granting Chii's wish" she said shyly.

Miss Hibiya smiled "I think in celebration to your new life you should give yourself a new name" she said gently stroking Chii's hair.

Chii looked confused "But what should Chii call herself then?" Chii asked confused.

Miss Hibiya smiled "Mihara…Elda Mihara that sounds about right" she said smiling gently gripping her hands tightly as she remembered her husband.

Chii smiled "Ok thank you Miss Manager" she said making her way upstairs.

_**Upstairs**_

Hideki was panicking "Where could she have gone I mean it's Saturday and she doesn't have to work, she's not at Shinbo's cos he's moved out to live with Miss Shimizu" he thought worriedly "CHII WHERE ARE YOU?!" he cried worriedly.

Suddenly the door opened and Chii appeared in a very cute yet revealing outfit but Hideki was pleased to see her anyway "CHII YOUR OK THANK GOD!" he cried hugging her tightly he then noticed her ears "hey Chii what's up with your ears why aren't they like normal are you cosplaying or something?" he asked curiously.

"I am responsible Mr. Motosuwa" Miss Hibiya said appearing in the doorway smiling kindly.

Hideki was shocked "Miss Hibiya what do you mean YOUR responsible why isn't she a computer anymore?" he asked curiously.

Chii grabbed Hideki's shirt "Chii wanted to be with Hideki forever and be able to bear his babies so she would not have to be replaced by another persocom!" she cried.

Hideki was stunned "Chii why would you…" he began but then remembered what he had said to Chii about wishing she were human "I see it's because of what I said right?" he said patting Chii's head.

Chii looked disheartened "You're not happy with it Hideki?" she said sadly.

Hideki shook his head "No Chii I'm very happy but I think we'll have to change your name" he said kindly.

Miss Hibiya decided to cut in "I've already taken care of her name Mr. Motosuwa it was my husband's choice and it suited her very well" she said gently.

Hideki looked intrigued "What is it tell me?" he asked anxiously.

Miss Hibiya smiled sadly "Elda Mihara…" she said sadly to which Hideki went quiet "…Before my husband passed away he gave both the Freya and Elda surnames which were his own" she explained.

Hideki looked guilty "I'm sorry I didn't know" he said apologetically.

Miss Hibiya shook her head "Its fine it was a long time ago but I do still miss him terribly even though I have come to terms with it".

Wanting to change the subject and depressing mood Hideki spoke up "What about food and reproduction can she do that?" he asked curiously. Chii said nothing and just sat there blank faced as if Hideki had just announced that he was going to go to work.

Miss Hibiya chuckled as she had expected this "She can eat food like you now and can have intercourse even babies if you so wish Mr. Motosuwa but because I made her elf she has magical powers and is going to be around for a long time unless she is injured severely and unable to heal so your child will end up an elf hybrid" she explained.

Hideki looked at Chii "I can spend the rest of my life with Chii and we can be together forever and even have children" he thought and then grabbed Chii and held her close to him.

Chii could sense that this news had made him happy so she wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him to which Hideki returned "I…I can be together with Hideki" she thought to herself.

Knowing that she was no longer needed Miss Hibiya left the room and went back to her apartment "I'm happy for you Chii" she said quietly as she walked up the stairs a small tear running down her cheek.


End file.
